Defeat
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: Robin and Zatanna are captured by the Joker and are now being tortured. What will they go through until the team finds and saves them? What will Joker do to them? Will they come out alive? Rated T for blood, gore, and occasional cursing Pairings: Chalant, hinted Spitfire and Supermartian
1. Chapter 1

**What's better then putting my favorite ship in YJ through shameless torture! I mean probably a lot of things...but I feel like writing this so that's what I shall write!**

 ***Laughs like a maniac***

 **Anyways apparently I have to put a Disclaimer so...yeah...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Zatanna's head was jolted up by a white hand the second she woke up. Her yelling at the man was muffled. He learned from last time that she had powers. Her eyes pointed down she saw the mask he put on her. He chained her to a wall well her legs and wrists. She found herself looking in horror. There was a body he displayed in front of her. A dead one. It was a woman with brown hair, she had a smile carved into her face.

She turned her head and her eyes met with Robins. Well the whites covering his eyes anyways. "Oh! I'll be back!" He jumped up excitedly and ran to the other room.

If you're still wondering who 'he' is. It's the infamous Joker. "Zatanna?" He began to notice his surroundings. He looked rather calm, as if this were a nightmare he had for a night every year and he knew what it was and where it was going. But she knew this wasn't that. She knew it was his training. Training that she never got.

Joker came in with a ag draped around her shoulder and dragging a old black man in a chair. Robins whites grew slightly for a moment. Zatanna knew why. Robin or Dick Grayson had brought her to Wayne Industries. He had showed her this man who she didn't really remember. All she knew was that he was Bruce's long time friend and knew their identities.

She remembers a few weeks ago Robin saying something about him being lost. He seems as if he had gone insane. "Please tell me sir. What are Batman and Robins identities?" Joker asked and laughed maniacally. The man weakly put up his head and groaned.

"O-of course. They are-" he was stopped by a bullet. In the middle of his forehead shot by the Joker. Robin cringed for a second but then kept a strait face. He can't let Joker know that got to him.

Joker frowned. He put two fingers to his lips and whistled. His henchman carried the dead body off. Joker walked up to Zatanna and smiled. "Is this you girlfriend bird boy?" Robin kept quiet. "Well she is a pretty one, I'll give ya that." His thumb moved across her cheek. He silently walked to the duffel bag and grabbed a butchers knife. He briefly brushed the knife against her cheek. Robin tensed, he didn't want Joker to go farther. But he can't let him see his weak point.

"It's your fault abracadabra." he laughed and moved his mouth up to her ear. "Your fault, he's gone because of you. You shouldn't of done it." Her eyes widened. How did he know? Joker threw his head back with laughter. "What? You don't know how I know? That witch boy isn't one to keep his 'accomplishments' from us villians. Though it does get annoying sometimes..." he began ranting on Klarion. Zatanna swallowed hard. She hasn't cried over it for about a year. She won't now.

She won't.

She can't.

But she did.

* * *

Wally clenched the sides of the couch. "We need to find them!" he yelled looking at the team. They've changed throughout the year. Relationships started. Raquel was now dating someone she met in school but won't tell them for some weird reason. Conner wasn't wearing T-shirts anymore. M'gann was debating on whether or not to keep her long hair or cut it short. Wally and Artemis had stopped fighting over _everything._

And Kaldur. Well he's been taking more trips to Atlantis after he found out. Who his father is.

"Wally's right! We can't just leave them there!" Raquel spoke up standing from her spot. "We cannot make any moves. We are not in charge. The league is and the league will find and save them." Kaldur stated calmly but with edge in his voice and worry in his eyes.

"They may find them but we lost 'em!" Conner yelled breaking the glass cup that was in his hand. "Conner's right! We've broken the League's orders many times. We can now!"

* * *

Robin guiltily looked at Zatanna. Tears were going down her face. Joker walked up to the duffel bag and took out a larger knife. He walked up to Robin and threw the knife backwards and double backed with laughter. He then grabbed a crowbar with 'Robin' engraved in it.

"Remember this? It's your crowbar! Made especially for you!" Joker grabbed Robin and threw him to the floor. "What's better? Forehand? or backhand?" He began hitting him twice. "No answer?" He began and shook his head sighing. "Guess I'll have to do both." he laughed.

He hit the boy again

and again

and again

and again

Joker bent down to Robin and smiled. "How'da like that Boy Blunder?" Robin just looked up and spit at him. Zatanna couldn't help but sigh with relief when she noticed he wasn't bleeding internally...yet.

"Harley!" He called wiping the spit off of him. "Yes puddin'?" A blonde girl skipped out to Joker and put a hand on his shoulder. "Put Boy Blunder back on the wall. I need to have a talk with Abracadabra here." Harley skipped over to Robin and jerked him to the wall tieing him back up. She punched him across the face whenever he tried to fight it.

Zatanna took a shaky breath as Joker walked up to her. "Ya scared girly?" he asked between laughs. He grabbed the butcher knife he put down under her. He yanked her arm toward him and ripped her sleeve off. Slowly cutting a line down her arm and stopped halfway to her wrist. He threw her arm back and walked to the duffel and grabbed a salt shaker.

"Ooh this is my favorite part!" Harley sang. Watching Joker with excitement. He shook the salt into her wounds and she let out a muffled scream. "This is going way to slow, You agree sweety?" Harley nodded her head. Joker unscrewed the cap of the shaker and dumped it on Zatanna. The muffled scream was louder and Robin tensed up more. He wanted to scream he wanted to fight it he wanted to rip out of these chains and just comfort her. But he couldn't. All he could do was watch. Watch his love being tortured. Watch and not yell in disagreement. If he did he would just do worse.

Robins head dropped in defeat trying to block out the muffled scream. But he just couldn't. It would haunt him in his dreams. It was so painful to hear.

"Shame I can't hear you sing. I will soon, be patient." Robin raised and eyebrow in confusion. Not yet? What did he mean? What if- his thoughts were cut off by another muffled scream. He turned his head. Joker was...god he didn't want to even look.

Joker bit her neck sucking on it. Harley was grumbling something unintelligent. Zatanna was fighting it and Robin just hung there. unable to do anything


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't think I've even thought about this story for YEARS. Anyways, I just recently got inspiration for this story. It's the last week of school, so I will probably be updating more this summer.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Joker smacked the half-asleep Zatanna once she looked up at him his frustrated face turned into a smile. "As I was saying..." he continued with a groan. Zatanna picked her arms up, the chains rattling as she did so to feel the inhibitor collar on her neck. More uncomfortable than those Belle Reve prisoners make it seem. "I've got a surprise for you," he stated in-between laughs before unchaining the teens and pushing them into a room, where two beds lay, one has its end against the side wall, while the other has its end against the opposite wall.

Ordering them both to lay down with a metal bat in his hand, they did so, their feet shuffled against the ground, their ankle chains dragging with them. "Good." the man dragged as he walked out of the cell and locked the door from behind him. The cell was quiet, ringing in their ears had stopped when Zatanna stood up, and Robin had first thought that she would try her luck with the door, instead, she got onto his bed and sat down. She layed her head on his chest and he maneuvered his chains over her head, they now laid across her chest. His chin now atop her head.

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" her voice, it lost the spark he loved so much. It was quiet and scared. As if she lost the will, the will to do anything. He hummed and sighed "They'll find us, I promise." she cringed as he spoke the last two words. "Don't make promises you know you can't keep." they stayed quiet, their labored breathes and one another's comfort being the only thing happening at the time.

Once the door opened Zatanna jumped and ran to her bed, her face pale. "I got the surprise, but you won't find out what that is later." he started walking to them. Raising his hands in the air and knocking Zatanna out with ease while Robin had to get a crowbar to the head.

* * *

Wally paced in the cave, looking at all the camera's in Happy Harbor, Gotham, pretty much everywhere. His muscles tightened and he yelled out, standing up quickly as the chair he was sitting in fell down. "Where the hell are they!" he yelled out waving his hands into the air. M'gann made her way to him but he stared her down, causing the martian to stop in her tracks.

"I've ran everywhere a million times! I can't find them!" Artemis walked toward him, not stopping when he glared. She put a hand on his shoulder and tightened her grip. "We'll find them, maybe not now, maybe not soon, but we will." he kept his posture and tried to shrug her hand off, it didn't work. "Wallace look at me," he growled and his head slowly turned. She mouthed something to him as the other teammates looked in wonder. His shoulders dropped and he sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Robin held his head as he sat up straight, looked behind him instantly to find Zatanna, who was already beginning to stand. "What happened?" the door was broken off of its hinges. Robin cleared his throat and looked at Zatanna, studying her. Old cuts that had been scabbed or newer one's covered with dry blood. Her suit, much like his had many rips in it.

He rolled his shoulder and went to stand up to be pulled back by the chains, finding that now he was chained to the bed, 'Must have happened when I was knocked out.' the Boy Wonder thought to himself as Zatanna squinted and dragged her feet to him. "How do I get these off of you." Robin looked around the room. "My utility belt is out there," he started, "If you go and get it I can easily get myself out." he finished

She glanced at the knocked down door and slowly nodded. Making her way there writing her wrists in the cuffs. She let out a light gasp as she turned the corner, Joker was fighting someone. She didn't know who it was, nor did she care. She dropped and inched her way to the belt. The raven-haired-girl quickly grabbed it and stood up, running to the cell. "Where do you think you're going?!" Joker was now on the ground it was his opponent who was talking to her. The large man had large muscles with bulging veins. His foot on Joker's chest.

Joker laughed and the man looked down at him, yelling, Zatanna used this as an opening and ran to the cell, handing Robin the belt which he used to get himself out. Before he went to his ankle cuffs though, he got Zatanna's handcuffs off with ease. Once all the chains were off he put on his belt and pointed to her inhibitor collar and Zatanna cursed under her breath. "Let's get out of here first."

Once they walked out of the cell and turned the corner Joker was alone, laying on the cold floor, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. "Y-" he cut himself off by laughing and coughing out some blood. "You're t-too late." he smiled and his head hit the floor, chest stopped moving. Zatanna took a step back and looked to where Robin was, in the corner putting on his gloves and boot's things Joker also took from him.

Robin grabbed her shoulder and worked on the Inhibitor collar, taking much longer than the cuffs to take off, it fell to the floor. "Ekat su ot eht evac." she yelled out, and a cloud of smoke went around them as they were teleported to their home. Where the large man, the one who killed Joker happened to be. "Where are our friends," Zatanna yelled at him, stopping a foot. His head turned and amusement crossed his face.

"They're dead, all of them."

* * *

 **I know, ALOT of stuff happened, but you'll be surprised of what I have planned. It'll last a few chapters.**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys enjoy this! I love all of your reviews thanks for the support!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 ** _Author's P.O.V._**

"No, they're not dead! They can't be!" Zatanna cried out at the large man who just smiled. Robin looked terrified, taking a step back he began to shake his head. "No, you're just trying to get into our heads!" he was breaking. The man ignored them "Soon you'll be joining them." with a simple snap of his fingers an army of men stood behind him. He pointed to the two heroes "Kill them."

"Mranu meht!" Zatanna yelled, her voice breaking as she did so. She wasn't focused, her spells became weak "You need to focus Zatanna!" Robin yelled out kicking another one of the men. She didn't respond but instead closed her eyes for a moment and joined Robin in the fight, praising Canary for what she taught her. Gunshots everywhere, everything in the cave was breaking. Robin grabbed her wrist and lead her to the library, quickly tipping one of the books and running into the secret passageway.

"That should buy us some time," he started looking at the computer in his watch. Zatanna was sitting down on the floor, her back against the wall and looking up at the ceiling. "Zatanna, you need to focus." the Boy Wonder repeated, anger clear in his voice. "How?! Our friends are dead Robin! We just got out of a living hell minutes ago from Joker and you expect me to focus!" her face was in her hands and he just looked at her, as if it was the last time he ever would.

"I know it's hard Zee, but we need to fight and win this." she didn't pay attention, instead a few tears fell on the floor. "We don't know if they're dead or not, there's no evidence they could still be alive, hell they could be coming here for us right now." that was the only thing keeping him sane now, the fact that there was still hope that his friends were alive. He refused to accept the fact they had passed until he saw it, their bodies.

"The faster we beat these guys the more time we have to find them." she looked up at him, her cheeks wet and eyes red "What's the plan?" he smirked and began to tap on his computer more. "We lead them out of the cave and to the city." she wrinkled her nose in thought. "But they're more people." she countered and he didn't say anything and instead began to walk down the hall. She watched him before standing up herself and slowly following him, looking back and cringing.

Robin cackled and enraged his opponent even more. The man looked around him and all his men were on the ground, unconscious. Zatanna stood beside Robin with a smile on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. The man didn't seem to be phased one bit and instead approached them. The magician's hands fell to her sides and tried to find out what he was going to do to cast a spell and stop him.

Robin ran toward him, jumping on his shoulders and attempting to turn him around, but it didn't work and the man shoved him off, the boy landing on the ground with a heavy thud. "Pots!" Zatanna yelled out, her hand extended while the man kept going. Robin stood up and charged at him throwing an exploding Batarang that the man caught, it exploded and only the surface of his skin came off of his hand, revealing blood. "Why won't my spells work for him!" Zatanna yelled out, clearly irritated. He pulled a gun out and pointed it at Zatanna, a sickening smile on his face.

He shot it, and it seemed as if it were slow motion as Robin ran to try and save her, horror crossing his face as the bullet went through her chest, blood slowly spewing out. He fell to his knees next to her, picking the beauty in his arms, she looked up at him and smiled, blood across her teeth. "I love yo-you Robin...T-Tcetorp -mi-mih" she muttered out, with labored breaths as the bullets going for him had all missed. He didn't notice though, he looked down at her, tears threatening to spill. He put his ear to her chest as if he would feel anything. He stood up and dropped her, his face was pale and he looked back to the man and charged at him and kicking his face with a strength he didn't know he had. The man had fallen over the smile still on his face as he handed Robin the gun. "Go ahead."

The Boy Wonder took it quickly and pointed it at the man's head his finger on the trigger slowly it went back before guilt crossed his face. Why? He didn't know. Dropping the weapon he looked back at Zatanna and then to the smiling man. He turned and ran, climbing up one of the many tall buildings. Jumping from building to building quickly just trying to escape the horrible scene.

The man whistled and more of his 'army' came. "Kill the boy." he muttered under his breath, pointing to the way Robin went.

He ran and jumped until he couldn't. He jumped once again, having to grab the edge of the building, he hung there for a moment, his chin on the ledge and smelled something horrid. Putting his head down and he picked himself over the ledge and onto the building the sight was even worse than the smell. Wally. Dead. A sword right through his back. He was too late.

He looked around, M'gann and Kaldur surrounded with fire, Artemis with a bullet through her brain and Conner, with a kryptonite shard going right through his chest. Tears streamed down the teen's face and all he could hear was a slight ring, he screamed, but he couldn't hear himself.

He broke.

The army of men went up and fought him, but it wasn't much of a fight. For Robin didn't fight back. He accepted his fate, he lost the will to live, he lost everything. His friends, his future. The sword went through his chest and he looked back at his dead teammates.

 _Now we'll be together_

 ***Dodging spears* I'm sorry!**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**

 **sorry!**


End file.
